Timeless Affections and Puppy Love
by CountessJJ
Summary: This is a story about love, about the fact that love can transcend time and race  if you consider being a vampire or a werewolf as being in a different race . Aiden/OC and Josh/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Timeless Affections and Puppy Love.**

**Summary: This is a story about love, about the fact that love can transcend time and race (if you consider being a vampire or a werewolf as being in a different race). Aiden/OC and Josh/OC. The being human boys are falling for the two lovely new vampires in town. Aiden has a history with one of them that he has kept hidden. The other is making Josh question himself, Can vampires and werewolves be together?**

**A/N: This is my first Being Human story, and also my first fanfiction. It was inspired by my best friend (because she asked me to write her into a story) and it just went from there. Any ideas or opinions about the story would be appreciated but please don't be harsh, it's my first try and I just wanted to share it and see if anyone enjoyed it. Second chapter is all ready to go but if no one likes this then I won't probably won't upload it.**

**Slight AU, not sure where in the series this would be placed but some knowledge of the characters is needed. Not sure what warning to put on this but it's a little violent and I guess angsty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or most of their backgrounds. Only the OC's and the past I've created are mine. (This comes from my mind but might be lame to others- If so I apologise)**

**Chapter One: Blast from the Past.**

It was shortly after sunset. Josh watched as the rain poured down outside, the street was bathed in a blue glow and Josh thought to himself how he wished he could paint such a picturesque scene. Aiden was oblivious to the outside word, his head stuck in a book that he had read a million times over. He found Josh's breathing to distracting so he sat in his room with a large pair of headphones on, blasting classical music into him ears. Sally was sitting downstairs with Josh, also staring out the window. She wished that she could smell the rain as it hit the freshly mowed grass. She pouted at the fact that she would never again smell the sweet smell of rain.

All of the sudden there was a knock on the door, Josh almost jumped out of his seat because of the shock it gave him. Sally snickered at the look on his face, it was a mixture between surprise and fear. There was another knock and the door and Sally said. "Josh you should probably answer the door, its rude to leave whoever it is out in the rain." He did reply or even move. "I'd do it except I can't turn the doorknob." She said, now getting annoyed by the fact that he wasn't moving. He then jumped and went over to the door. He could see that there were two blurry figures behind the stain glass of the door. He opened the door, Josh was immediately dumbstruck by the two beautiful and soaked women at his door step. The one that stood right in front of him had long black hair and very deep brown eyes. The other one who stood behind the first had blonde hair and amazingly hypnotic green eyes. Josh thought that her eyes remaindered him of shining emeralds. Though both the girls looked related they also looked very different.

They stood there for a moment, as if they expected Josh to say something. When he didn't the black haired one said. "Hello Josh, is Aiden home?" He was set back for a moment the beautiful creature that stood before him had just said his name. Because all he heard her say was his name he asked. "Umm, could you please repeat the question?" They both smiled, he smiled back because their smiles made him want to smile. "Is your roommate Aiden home?" The blonde one said and Josh noticed that both of the girl's voices sounded like those of angels and their faces confirmed it. He knew right then and there that they were, of course not angels but vampires. "Ye-yes, he's just upstairs. I'll go get him for you." He said then turning away, turning back in an instant and adding. "I would invite you in but I think your va…" He was stuck on the word, if they weren't vampires then he would creep then out. "I can't let strangers in." He said in recovery. "That's ok Josh, it's good that you don't let strange vampires into your house." Said the blonde vampire, who was still smiling brightly at him. He blushed in response before running up the stairs to Aiden's room.

The blonde one turned to the other and whispered. "He's cute for a werewolf." They black haired on just shushed her. She was busy trying to hear what Josh was saying. Josh came into Aiden's room and at first he didn't see him. Aiden lie on his stomach, facing the head board, Josh could hear the blaring music coming from his headphones. He sighed, then tapping him on the shoulder. Aiden spun around, knocking the headphones from his ears and scowling at Josh. "What are you doing in here Josh, I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Josh sighed again, rubbing his temples in anger. "Look Aiden I don't… there are a couple of female vampires waiting for you at the door and their getting soaked because I won't let them in." Aiden was gone before Josh could blink. He sighed a third time then going back down stairs.

Aiden saw her there, he rubbed his eyes. He could believe it was her, he thought she was dead. Her clothes clung to her divinely shaped body and her black hair was flat and soaked though. She straightened her posture at the sight of him, he didn't know it but his face had stuck in her mind long after she'd seem it. "I don't know if you remember me…" "Jesebel… of course I remember you." He said, very surprised that she thought that he wouldn't remember her. "That's good, well you haven't met my… sister, for all intensive purposes. This is Lyarnah." Jesebel said and Lyarnah held out he hand, as far as she could without hitting the threshold. "Nice to meet you Aiden, Jess has told me a lot…" Jesebel kicked Lyarnah in the shin and whispered. "Shut up Lyarnah." Aiden smiled then realising that he still hadn't invited them in he said. "It's nice to meet you Lyarnah. Would you two lovely ladies like to come in."

He took both their coats and told them to take a seat. Josh hoped up from the couch and said. "I'd appreciate it if you waited for me to put down a towel." He said then running up stairs. Jesebel laughed and turned to Aiden. "Your werewolf is very… eccentric." Aiden laughed and nodded in agreement. "He's not _my_ werewolf, but he is eccentric." Josh rushed back in the room carrying a large pile of towels, he then artfully placed the towels over the lounge until it looked like it was made of towels. Lyarnah and Jesebel then sat down, Aiden rolled his eyes at Josh's attempt to keep the couch dry, he knew it would get wet anyway. Josh thought they looked cold so he asked. "Do you want a blanket of something to warm up with?" Jesebel smiled at the werewolf. "That's very sweet of you Josh but vampires don't actually get cold. But if you have any more towels left we'd love one to dry off with." His face became a deep shade of crimson. He just nodded and went back upstairs. When he was out of earshot Lyarnah giggled. "He's so funny and cute, like a little puppy." Aiden sat down on the opposite the other side of Jesebel and said. "He won't like it if you call him that but it's true."

"Your ghost doesn't have to hide." Jesebel said as she spotted Sally peeking into the room from the kitchen. Aiden went into the kitchen and smiled at the hiding Sally. "You can join us you know, _there not scary_." Sally scowled at his patronising tone. "I know that but there still strangers." She replied in a futile whisper. "Well actually, one of them at least, is a friend of mine…" Aiden whispered then looking back at Jesebel for a moment then continuing his sentence. "She's a friend of mine and I would like it if you were a bit more polite." Sally nodded then following Aiden to back into the room. Sally smiled at the still damp girls, she would of held out her hand but of course there was no point. "Hi, I'm Sally."

Aiden and Jesebel sat alone in the kitchen as the other three sat with their faces glued to the television screen. Aiden handed the now mostly dry Jesebel a cup of coffee then sitting opposite her with his. "Thank you." She said then sipping the hot liquid. "I don't mean to sound… I thought you were dead." Aiden said in the nicest way possible. She smiled into her cup, of course he thought she was dead. Of course Bishop would tell Aiden that. "I figured as much by the look on your face when you saw me at the door. What were you told happen and who told you, that is if I can't guess already." She said then placing her cup on the table. Then sitting back in her chair and waiting for his reply. "Well Bishop…" He started to say but she interrupted him. "Of course.. Bishop." She said with bitterness then drinking down more coffee before saying. "I apologize for interrupting it was rude, I just hate that deceitful man. Go on." He smiled at her hatred for Bishop, he had always assumed that she enjoyed his fascination, or at least respected his authority. "Well he told me that after you had left you were ambushed on your way out of New Orleans and staked. And of course at the time I was inclined to believe him."

As the night drew on Sally left to haunt other people. Aiden offered the two girls a room to stay in for the night Jesebel refused because she was hoping to stay up talking with Aiden. But Lyarnah was tired so Josh went with her upstairs to set up the spare bedroom. "I really appreciate this Josh, you and Aiden are sweet to let me stay in your home." Lyarnah said as Josh brought clean sheets into the room and started making the bed. "It's really no trouble, I trust you." He said then wondering why he had said it. "Why would you trust me?" Lyarnah said with a raise of her eyebrow. "Well Aiden trusts Jesebel and I assume that Jesebel trusts you so that means Aiden trust you. And I trust Aiden so… did that make any sense at all?" Josh said in a cufuddle. Lyarnah laughed, he was so cute. "Yer it did." She replied then waiting a moment before saying. "I don't mean to offend you but your quiet nice for a werewolf. Well you're the nicest one I've met anyway." Josh sat down on the bed, now sitting opposite Lyarnah who was sitting on a small chair. "You've had a bad experience with werewolves?" He said with empathy, he was mad at werewolves that he didn't know for giving this girl a bad experience with _his kind_.

"I won't say that but.." She lifted up her top and showed the slight intent of three claw marks on her stomach. "It happened a week ago but it was so severe that it hasn't completely healed yet. It also does help that I don't drink live blood." He almost smiled, she sounded almost disappointed that she wasn't draining people dry and he thought that it was strange hearing this from something that seemed so innocent. "You don't drink from human too, like Aiden." He said almost offering to get her a mug of warm blood from downstairs. "Well yer, its hard sometimes but yer. It's all thanks to Jess that I'm even off the live blood and not a big pile of dust lying somewhere." She said, not really explaining why she would be dead without Jesebel. Before Josh could ask about it Lyarnah had jumped into bed and cover herself in covers. "Thank you for the bed." He smiled though she was no longer facing him. "Of course have a good sleep." She smiled also, almost wanting to turn around, get out of bed and kiss him. But she knew that you be improper, she knew that Jesebel wouldn't be happy if she didn't at least as permission. "You too sweet werewolf." She said then burying her face in the pillow.

As he left the room he dwelled in her last comment. _'Sweet werewolf' _werewolves aren't sweet, he's not _sweet_.

Lyarnah quickly drifted off into her dreams. Vampires technically don't dream, it's more like they repeat memories in their head to pass the time. She thought back to when she first met Jesebel, many years ago.

_New York 1943_

The blood sprayed over her like a shower when she ripped open the neck of the struggling man. She drank and drank until his heart stopped, slowly letting him fall to the ground. She couldn't see straight, her vision we blurred by the blood coursing through her. But she could still hear the slow footsteps that were coming from behind her. She spun around, knowing of course that the thing behind her wasn't human, she couldn't hear a heartbeat for miles. A woman stood before her, with a stake in hand. Her defences immediately flared, her fangs where already drawn but before she could strike she was thrown into the opposite wall. The beautiful black haired woman picked Lyarnah up by the neck with one hand, the other still gripping the stake tight. The woman laughed as Lyarnah struggled to break free. "Oh little vampire you can't get away from me, I'm much older and much stronger than you. There is no way you can over-power me." Lyarnah continued to struggle under the woman's grip as she said. "Who are you and want to from me?" "I'm Jesebel and I'm here to give you a choice, stop killing humans or I'll kill you." Jesebel made it sound so simple. "That's not possible." Lyarnah said while choking for unneeded air. Jesebel released her grip, lowering Lyarnah to the floor. "I can help you with that." Lyarnah rolled her eyes. "Do I have a choice?" Jesebel laughed at the young vampire. "No, not really."


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

**A/N: I have absolutely no knowledge of American history so if something the characters says or does is inaccurate I apologize. I'm just writing their pasts with not much thought on the context of that time period.**

**I know this chapter might make it seem that I hate Bishop, but I don't (Jesebel does but that a whole thing). Marcus I do hate though, very much, he's an a'hole.**

**Sally isn't in much of the story my if I can think of an OC for her she might be in it more. Next chapter will be almost completely in the past and the one after that will be about La and Josh :) **

**Declaimer: I don't own the show, just me OC's. PLEASE REVIEW… Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

In the morning Jesebel snuck away, she had things to do. Firstly, she had to make her way to Saps and Sons, to inform Bishop she was in town. She knew that he would be offended if he didn't hear the news from her. She made her way into the stylish reception area. On the desk to her left sat Marcus, scowling at her in hatred. She thought to herself how much she wished that she was strong enough to rip of his head right then and there.

"Jesebel, how lovely to see you. How is your blood bag diet treating you?" He said while not moving from his position behind the desk. She leaned in, placing both her hands on the desk and asking. "Is he in?" Marcus played dumb. "Is who in?" She stood up straight once more, trying not to express her frustration on her face she said. "Come on Marcus, I don't have time for this. Is he in or not?" A snarling noise came from his throat as he spat. "I don't know abomination, why don't you go see." Calling her an abomination didn't bother her, 'nice try' she thought to herself as she smiled and said with a sarcastic tone. "Fine, it was great seeing you Marcus." He didn't reply of course, and she didn't care. Just turning around and heading to the back room.

Bishop sat at his large mahogany desk, head buried in paperwork that he looked up from when Jesebel entered the room. "Jesebel, I didn't know you were in town. What a nice surprise." He said with a smile, she smiled back. "You too Bishop." She lied, he was the last vampire on earth she wanted to be in the same room with. She hid her hatred. "I just got in last night. I thought that you would appreciate my visit. Instead of finding out from one of your.. lackeys." He nodded as she sat down then saying. "I do appreciate it. You have always respected authority." She laughed to herself repeating Marcus's comment. "Even though I am an abomination." He started at the door, he knew Marcus was listening. "I wouldn't say that, but I know you better than Marcus. You've heard about Aiden I assume." She nodded. "Yes, I showed up on his doorstep. The look on his face was amusing, but not surprising. I wasn't surprised to learn that you told him I was dead." They both shared a look for a moment. Bishop could tell she didn't want to be there, he could tell she hated him.

Trying to recover, because he was fond of her he said. "You understand why though, if he knew you were alive…" She interrupted him by saying. "He would of gone looking for me. I get it, you wouldn't want to lose your precious Aiden to me. Seems as if you've lost him without my influence." Seeing the look on his face she immediately said. "I apologize, I struck a chord." She apologized because she knew he had a short fuse when it came to loosing Aiden. She didn't want him to hit her, she hated when he did, he took too much pleasure in it. He just smiled. "Yes but its fine. I enjoy your respect but I also enjoy when you speak your mind. The sheep that surround me are annoying." She laughed, instantly thinking of Marcus. "Yes, I hoped that you would have got rid of Marcus but I guess he might be useful." Marcus stewed in hatred for the woman in the other room her whispered to himself. "Stupid blood bag drinking whore." Jesebel smiled, of course he would assume that she couldn't hear him. "I can hear you Marcus." Bishop laughed at this and said with a sigh. "You two will never get along will you." She shook her head. "No we won't." After a minute of silence she hesitantly said. "I have a… friend with me, I'll bring her to meet you soon. She was just a bit tired." "I'd offer to take you two to dinner but I'm guessing she's on blood bags to." He said and it took all her will not the roll her eyes. Bishop looked at the stunning woman, she was one of his favourite vampires. "I do have to say you do look considering you're not on live." She smiled, knowing that was the highest compliment that he would give her. "Thank you. I also have to say that I admire your new no killing policy. It's commendable." She said, saying the only complement that she could think of. They both stood up and he came over to her, she wished she could just shake his hand and be done with it but of course she wouldn't get what she wanted. He hugged her tight, she returned the hug and much as she could without making herself sick. He smiled at her beautiful face and said. "Thank you Jesebel it really is very nice to see you."

Lyarnah opened her eyes wide when she smelt the blood. Of course she knew it was only blood from a bag heating in a microwave but it smelt good all the same. She ran down stairs and found Josh, staring into the microwave and watching the mug of blood spin around and around. She smiled as she watched the werewolf, spinning his head as the mug spun. She stepped closer and a floor board creaked under her foot. Josh spun around and she said. "Hey Josh, didn't mean to sneak up on you." He smiled. "No, its ok. I was just heating you up some blood because Jesebel asked me to." He was so kind and considerate, she thought that he was almost gentlemanly. "I can see that. Where is everyone?" He shrugged. "There all off doing their own thing, it just you and me." If Lyarnah could still blush she would of, but it was ok because Josh blushed enough for both of them. "Jesebel said she'd be home in an hour or so though if you…" "I like being here with you Josh. Its ok that we are here alone." She said stepping another step towards him. "Great… good.. fantastic." She laughed and his fumbling of words. Before either of them could speak the microwave made its horrible beeping noise. And before Josh could turn around Lyarnah was on the other side of the room, getting the mug from the microwave. She turned away from Josh and drank down some of the blood. Josh could tell that she was embarrassed. "Lyarnah, you don't have to turn away. Its ok to drink in front of me." She spun back around and sat at the table opposite him. "Sorry, I just find it… I'm not too comfortable drinking blood in front of others, except Jesebel of course." He smiled a smile that said 'its ok' and she smiled back saying. "You can call me La by the way. My friends call me La."

"Hey sweet thing, where're you going?" Aiden yelled to Jesebel as he saw her walking towards his place. She twirled around to face him, her face beaming with joy. She hugged him, but not too tight because she could tell that he was holding several blood bags under his jacket. "Hey Aiden. Were you at the hospital getting.. food for your new guest." They linked arms and walked together down the street. "Very observant of you Jess. Yes I was getting some more blood seens as there is now three vampire mouths to feed." She laughed, flirtingly touching his arm and he returned with a look that would make any woman weak at the knees. It did work on Jesebel but she was just good at hiding it.

When Aiden and Jesebel walked in the door hand in hand they found Josh and Lyarnah in a fit of laughter. They immediately broke off from each other and joined the hysterical couple. "Hey guys, tell us what's so funny that your basically peeing yourselves." Aiden said in the tone that made him sound like a dad trying to ask what the kids are into these days. Jesebel mocked his tone and added. "Yes, tell us what we've missed." Aiden shot her a passing glance before taking a seat next to Josh. Jesebel took the seat next to Lyarnah and went they sat down Josh said with bursts of laughter in between. "Well its… umm it's hard to explain. It's not that funny anyway."

Jesebel and Lyarnah went to pick up their luggage from the train station and Josh and Aiden sat watching tv. "So what was that before with Lyarnah?" Aiden said probingly as Josh was engrossed in a television show. "What do you mean?" He replied and Aiden smirked. "Before I think I saw some.. sparks between you to. Are you developing a thing for a vampire Josh." "What… no. Their wasn't sparks. I don't have a t-thing for La." Josh said, stumbling over his words. Aiden laughed. "Oh so its La now, you're on nickname basis. Interesting." Josh shook his head. "No, It's n-not interesting. You know what's interesting, you and Jesebel are interesting. I know you thought we didn't see but I saw you two, holding hand and being all couplely ." Aiden became quiet, shying away from Josh in embarrassment. "I'm right aren't I? There's something going on between you two." Josh said now probing at Aiden. He didn't reply straight away, he shrugged, thinking of what to say before he said it. "I… to be honest Josh I don't know. But we had a small thing a long long time ago, and if my head wasn't.. if I wasn't such a stubborn a'hole I would of seen what I had before I lost it."

_New Orleans May 31__st__ 1793 _

He waited outside, arms folded behind him, watching as the horse and carriage coming slowly towards him. He wasn't supposed to be waiting outside for the carriages arrival but he wanted to be the first to see the woman that interested Bishop so. He knew she was younger than him but not by much. But he also knew that is it came down to a fist-a-cuffs battle between the two she would win hands down. 'She's special' were the only words that Bishop had divulged. So he was very interested to learn what was so special about this girl.

The carriage stopped in front of the house, the driver jumped out of his seat and opened the door of the carriage. What stepped out was more than Aiden could of ever imagined. Her black hair hung down straight, unlike most women her age. Her dress was long and her bosom exposed and Aiden realised that he was staring at her. She smiled in embarrassment and held out her hand. "Good day, sir, I'm Jesebel Miller." He took her hand and helped her down that stairs. "Very lovely to meet you Miss Miller, I am Aiden." He said then kissing her hand, she smiled again. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Aiden." Before he could rebut her Bishop came out of the house with open arms. "Jesebel my dear, I'm glad you could make it." He said and she curtsied. "Mr. Bishop, I'm just glad I could come." "Oh Jesebel I've told you time and time again, call me James." He said then taking her hand and guiding her inside. Aiden looked in envy for a moment then following shortly behind.

_Later that night_

Jesebel was in her room, organising her luggage that one of the servants had just brought up. Aiden knocked on the door to her room, waiting for her to answer it. She was busy so she yelled out. "You may come in." He entered the room and she smiled instantly. "Oh Aiden it's you." He smiled back and nodded. "Yes it's me, I came to see how you settling in and to tell you that dinner will be served soon if you would like to join us." She rolled her eyes in her head, though it wasn't proper for a woman to speak her mind she was different. "I assume we are drinking innocent villages." She said bitterly, Aiden was set back. Momentarily stunned at her tone. "I'm sorry I… forget I said anything." She said with a smile, he nodded and replied. "I shall leave you now." He said then heading for the door. She grabbed him at the wrist. "No Aiden… You don't have to leave." He smiled at the sweet look on her face. "I would stay, but I must get back. Goodnight Miss Miller." He said with a small bow. She curtsied back with a small giggle. He headed for the door and before he could leave she said. "Jesebel." "You may call me Jesebel, Mr. Aiden." He smiled brightly and said. "Goodnight Jesebel."

_Present_

Josh waved his hand in front of Aiden's face. "Dude you in there?" Josh said with a worried look on his face. "Yer I was just… daydreaming I guess." Aiden replied but Josh still looked worried. "Ok then… its night time so it wouldn't technically be daydreaming but ok." Aiden laughed playfully hitting Josh and saying. "You are such a smart ass." Josh scowled. "Am not." He said in the tone of a small kid. "Boys, boys, boys. Stop bickering or I'm turning this car around." Sally said as she appeared in front of them. Aiden laughed. "Hey there Casper where have you been all day." "Around, where are your girlfriends?" Sally asked and the boys both scowled at her simultaneously. "What? Your both sweet on them." She said then flopping herself on one of the lounge chairs. "At least you're not sweet on the same one, now that would be something to scowl about."

**Please review, I'm enjoying writing this and I hope other enjoy** **reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3  1793

**(Warning: this chapter contains sex scene, if you can even call it that)**

**Chapter Three – 1793 **

_New Orleans June 2__nd__ 1793_

Jesebel stood, leaning in the door frame and Aiden couldn't keep his eyes off her. Looking her up and down while trying to not be too obvious. Jesebel noticed Aiden staring, she didn't look at him directly because she liked that he was looking at her. She thought of how much Caleb would like the grandeur of this house, and how much he would dislike this man oggerling his… child. She was gland that he wasn't there. Not only because this was the first time in the ten years that she had been with him that he had let her go somewhere by herself. But also because he would of killed this adorable guy in front of her just because of the expression on his face.

Aiden walked toward Jesebel and stood in front of her, ignoring the looks from the rest of the vampires in the room. "Hello there Jesebel." He said with a smile she returned it then moving from the doorframe to the wall as another vampire entered the room. Aiden leant next to her trying to look casual he questioned her in a whisper. "I've been told that you haven't fed since you arrived. Are innocent villagers not to your living?" He said the last part almost sarcastically, referencing her comment the other night. She let out a sigh, then noticing that across the room Bishop was staring at then. She slid closer to him and whispered with a slight tune. "We're being watched." Aiden eyes shot across the room to Bishop as he whispered back. "He's just jealous." Jesebel smiled, she gave a little wink to Aiden before twirling out the door.

_June 3__rd_

Jesebel sat underneath a tree outside the mansion-like house, she was alone because most of the other vampires refused to go out in the bright sunlight. Though it stung a little Jesebel enjoyed it, it made her feel like she was almost still human. She saw Aiden approaching, she straightened her posture, making sure that she was sitting like a proper lady. He smiled at this then sitting next to her under the tree. "It is quiet nice out here." He said after a moment of silence. "Yes it is lovely, bright but lovely." After another silent moment Aiden hopped up from his spot, holding out his hand for her to take. "I know another place, its beauty almost mirrors yours." She was shocked that he would so openly call her beautiful. He guided her to a small meadow that was near a small waterfall. They were surrounded by green and the noises of the woods engulfed them.

Jesebel was momentarily stunned that such a place existed, she had never seem such beauty in one place at one time. She then smiled realising that Aiden had said that this place 'almost' mirrored her beauty. "What are you thinking?" He asked wanting her to answer truthfully though he was pretty sure she wouldn't. "I'm thinking that I've never seen such a place…" She then glanced at the soft grass before continuing. "And I was wondering if it would be improper to roll in the grass." She said and he let go of her hands leaning in with a cheeky grin on his face then whispered. "Possibly, but no one here cares if you do." She stared briefly at the proximity of his lips to hers, know that what she was not there to do was to affiliate with Aiden.

She was there to gain allies for Caleb, she knew that Caleb would much more appreciate if she were to affiliate with Bishop or even Marcus. Aiden wasn't even on Caleb's radar when it came to important vampires. Even though Bishop showed him off like a trophy. And despite everything she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Aiden was happy that now she was the one staring. He leant in as if to kiss her and though she wanted it she stumbled back and fell into the soft grass. She sighed a she stared at the barely showing sky. He lied next to her, grabbing her hand hesitantly. She didn't pulled her hand from his, she just intertwined her finger with his. After a few minutes of silence Aided said. "Your quiet one aren't you?" She sat up, letting go of his hand as she turning to him. "Well that is proper for woman isn't it." She said with a cheeky smile then taking his hand once again as she lied back down. "I know I don't speak much, not to you anyway, and truthfully it's because I am shy. But I am warming to you." She said then taking a deep breath, loosing herself in the smell of her surroundings.

_June 4__th_

Jesebel sat in a chair doing something not many woman of that time did, reading. A small smile crossed her face as she heard the slaves wincing at the approach of Bishop. She didn't move from her spot but as he entered she closed the book in her lap and smiled at him. "Reading are we?" He said smiling back. "Yes, but just to pass the time." She said then placing the book on the table next to her as he sat down on the lounge next to the chair she was in. "Aiden is smitten with you." He said simply with a slight tone of jealousy. "And I with him… he is… intriguing." She said then shocked because Bishop was suddenly in front of her, tightly gripping her throat. "Aiden is important to me… to this family. And you will not take him from us." He said with bitter anger. "I was not planning to." She said while chocking on her own blood.

A drip of blood from her mouth ran down the side of her mouth and he used his unoccupied hand to scrap off the blood then licked it off. He then realised her throat and smiled in joy at the noise that she made then saying. "Good. Just because your name means impure…" "That name isn't the name I was born with, you know my maker gave it to me." She said in disgust when she mentioned her maker. They both composed themselves. He sat back down and though she would look at him anymore he said. "I know, I like your maker. He controls you but at the same time lets you roam free." She wanted to speak with caution but she spat out. "Of course only you would respect such a monster." She turned to face him now, hoping that what she had said hadn't offended him enough to provoke another attack. He just smiled at her fear. "You spit bitterness but if he was in this room you would sit hands folder, mouth shut and doing everything that he asked. You are an obedient little thing so unless you want me to relay your comments…" "Please don't." She said even more fearful and he had to resist the urge to laugh out loud.

He stood up and she instantly flinched, Bishop chuckled at this then stepping one step closer to her before saying. "I won't if you keep in line." He then stepped past her and towards the other door, but before he reached it he said. "Oh and you have my permission to fornicate with Aiden, if you wish. I won't tell your maker." Now confused she asked. "Why would you give me permission for such things?" He laughed at her shock and confusion. "Because the traits that are instilled in you would be very useful in Aiden. I wouldn't mind if some of you rubbed off on him, so to speak." She didn't reply, frightened to say the wrong thing. He held the door handle then saying as he exited. "Though you may be against our way of feeding, I'd be very grateful if you joined us tonight."

_Later that night._

Jesebel sat at the table and drank from the goblet of blood that had been freshly drained for her. Aiden was puzzled by the small look of sadness on her face. Bishop leaned in to Aiden's ear and whispered. "It's not proper to stare." Aiden became embarrassed by his comment, instantly looking away from Jesebel and turning to Bishop. "I wasn't staring." Aiden whispered and his denying of the fact made Bishop smile. "Yes you were, you don't have to hid it. She wants you just as much as she wants you." Aiden looked over to Jesebel again before saying. "I very much doubt that."

After dinner Aiden offered to escort Jesebel upstairs. She agreed, though it was unnecessary, because she wanted to spend time with him. When they reached her door he bowed, taking right hand in his and kissing it delicately. A thrilling tingle ran down her spine because of how gently he kissed it. Before he could think about what he was doing he pushed her against the door, kissing her mouth with both force and tenderness. She didn't resist when he kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth and meeting hers. They stopped when they heard footsteps, but instead of letting him run off she pulled him inside her room, shutting the door behind then with a bang.

Aiden laughed at the fact that she had literally pulled him into her room. They were quiet as they heard the people passing the room and when they heard them round the corner they both sighed. "That was close." Aiden said though he wouldn't of cared if someone had found them. Jesebel nodded in relief. "So it's true then." He said as he realised that she was still holding his hand. Puzzled at his statement she went to reply but he spoke before her. "You want me as much as I want you." She nodded but again before she could speak he pushed her over to the bed, ripping off his clothes as he did. She also removed her clothes, barely caring that she had ruined one of the only two corsets that she owned. He climbed on top of her, looking over her glowing naked body for a moment before thrusting inside her.

She moaned as quietly as she could because she didn't want the whole household to know what they were doing. This made Aiden smile, leaning down to whisper. "Are you afraid that someone will find out?" He pushed into her violently and she made a noise that shook the foundations. She became embarrassed immediately then bitting down hard on her lip as he continued. She bit down so hard that she drew blood but he was too busy to notice. She licked away the blood as it healed then using his shoulders to brace herself. Squeezing hard with every movement. She pulled herself close to him so that she could kiss is neck and tear at his ear lope slightly with her teeth. They kissed with fangs extended while trying not to bite each others tongues. She let out another large moan as he rocked his hips more rapidly. His moans harmonised with hers and he moved. She reached for the bed posts as she climaxed, breaking it in half and leaving splinters in her hand. He came when she did and they both fell on the bed with a sigh.

He put his arm around her, combing his fingers though her hair. She smiled as she snuggled closer to his chest. After a moment of silence he exclaimed. "Do you think they heard us?" She laughed then sitting up slightly so she could see his face before saying. "Yes I think the whole town heard us." She said with slight frustration. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She lied back down on top of him and danced her fingers over his chest as she said. "Truthfully yes in the beginning but now… I would scream from the rooftops, my feelings for you." He playfully tossed her underneath him, nuzzling at her neck before saying. "You're the most astonishing thing I've ever seen." He then leant down and kissed her, she pulled his head closer to hers, running her fingers through his silky black hair.

**A/N: I'm not very good at using old fashioned language but I've tried to edit the language the best I can.**

**Yes I do realise that the sexy scene was lame, I'm not very imaginative when it comes to that area. And yes it was short but I wanted to get back to the story. (and I in no way think that Aiden's love making would be lame or short ;)**

**Please review, I'd love some input, on improvements I can make or what I'm doing right. **

**p.s I hopefully next chapter will contain more Josh/Lyarnah 3 Puppy Love**


	4. Chapter 4 Love, love, love

**Timeless Affections and Puppy Love**

**Chapter 4: Love, love, love**

**A/N: Hey there, it's been a while but it's finally here, enjoy this chapter, I work long and hard on it. **

**Warning: Aiden's kind of OOC, sexual references, kissing & topless Aiden 3 **

**I do not own Being Human or its character.**

It was Aiden's day off and he wanted to spend it with Jesebel. But the problem was that Lyarnah barely left her side. Since the day when Aiden and Jesebel had held hands Jesebel had been avoiding him as much as possible when two people live in close proximity at least. Early that morning Lyarnah awoke before Jesebel. She went down stair and found Aiden reading the paper and drinking coffee. She suddenly realised Aiden's appeal, he was very handsome and she wasn't crushing on Josh, or Jesebel didn't already have claim on him, she might go for it. He smiled sweetly when he saw the sleepy vampire. "Good morning." He said as she sat down at the table. Though the girls had only been there for less than a week they had almost assimilated right into the group.

"Good morning Aiden, it's your day off I assume." Lyarnah said, he voice muffled by the fact that her face was in her hands. "Yes it is, Josh does have an extremely long day though so you don't have to wait too long to see him." Aiden replied with a tone that said 'you like josh, you like josh'. Suddenly Sally came from nowhere, obviously hearing Aiden's comment she said. "That was cheeky Aiden, if we're going to talk about crushes I think we should talk about you and Jesebel." Lyarnah sat up. "I agree with Sally, that's a much more interesting conversation." She replied with a smile. "You two might want to be quiet, if she's awake she can hear you." Aiden said with a whisper, Lyarnah laughed. "She's not awake, can't you hear her up there. She's moaning your name… _Aiden Oh Aiden._" Lyarnah sung mocking him with her words. He got embarrassed, of course he could hear her, he liked the fact that she said his name in his sleep because he knew that he had been caught says hers in his sleep too.

"Shut up." He said as the girls giggled. "Aww Aiden got a crush." Sally said taunting him, Lyarnah stood up and leaned next to Sally on the counter. Almost whispering she said. "Oh it's more then that Sally, they used to be _lovers_." Aiden looked up, though he didn't want to make eye contact he looked over to Lyarnah and asked. "How much has she told you?" Lyarnah shrugged, now getting serious she replied with caution. "Not much, she referenced it a couple times when I mentioned that going without blood was like torture. She told me that her maker literately tortured her and when I asked her why she mentions you. She really won't tell me much more besides that you were hot." Aiden became upset, now angry that he ever let her out of his sight. He stammered out. "She said it… I was the reason that she…" Lyarnah quickly rushed over to him, kneeling next to him and said. "Aiden no not like that, she said she rebelled, and she did it for you. She wanted to rebel because of you. You gave her the confidence."

After a few moments of silence Sally said cautiously. "You know what we should do Lyarnah, we should go out and leave Aiden and Jesebel on their own. Then they can chat and we can get to know each other better." The mood became lighter, though Aiden was still upset. Lyarnah hugged him, leaning in and whispering. "It's not your fault." Before turning to Sally and saying. "That is a great idea my ghosty friend. I'll grab my purse and we can go." Sally sat silently until leaving with Lyarnah, not speaking to the now upset vampire.

Jesebel yarned as she made her way down the stairs quietly. Aiden was sitting on the couch alone, Jesebel could tell they were the only ones in the house. She started to say. "Good morn…" She looked over at the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes after midday so she said. "I mean afternoon, good afternoon." She walked around in front of him and started to say. "Aiden how did…" When she saw the silent tear rolling down his face she sat down next to him and asked. "Are you crying?" He shook his head and replied quietly. "No of course not." She placed one hand on his face and he pulled away, more tears running down his face she pulled him into a hug the saying. "Aww honey, don't get shy on me come here." He made a few tearful gasps and she comforted him. "Shh, shh, why is such a cute thing crying hey?" He cuddled closer to her, glad to be near her. "I'm not crying." He replied with a little smile as he lifted his head. She chuckled and said while wiping more tears from his cheek. "Ok, you're not crying but your eyes are leaking. What's up?"

He tightened his grip on her hand. "I… I should even be crying I don't.. I don't know what's come over me." She still cradled his face as she replied sarcastically. "Maybe some of the blood you've been drinking is from a sad person." He laughed, taking her other hand from his face to his lap. "You are such a smart ass." He said softly, she smiled brightly. "Yes, that I am." He leaned close, moving the hair from her face before saying. "You're a very beautiful smart ass." She knew he was about to kiss her, she wanted him too, but she didn't think it was a good idea. She took an unnecessary breath. "Aiden we can't…"

"Why not, why can't I kiss you? I've missed Jesebel, and I still love you." He pulled her lips to his, he kissed her deeply. She tried to resist but as her fangs protruded she couldn't hid her lust. He slid his hand up her shirt for the back and attempted to un-hooked her bra. He failed at his first attempt Jesebel laughed. "I guess bras are more difficult to get off than corsets." Aiden laughed slightly embarrassed. "Yer I guess so." Jesebel gripped the base of Aiden's shirt. "Well this…" She slipped Aiden's shirt off before saying. "Is much easier." Aiden laughed again. "Oh, are you a bad girl now." Jesebel shrugged, not sure what to say. "I'm a lot of new things." He didn't reply so she added. "Is that a problem?" He shook his head and gave her a softened smile. "No, not as long as you're still you deep down." Jesebel shied her eyes from his. "It's been many year but I haven't changed." After a short but not awkward pause Aiden said. "I have." Jesebel's eyes brightened. "I know, I like you more this way." Aiden loved this woman, he had never stopped loving her and he had felt that way from the first moment he laid eyes on her. "I can't believe how much I missed you." "Can't be more than I've missed you." She replied taking another breath. "Why did you leave?" He asked though he only wanted to kiss her. "My maker Caleb… it's not important." She was hoping to be at fourth base by now but of course they had to have a 'serious conversation'. Aiden wanted to know more. "Please…" She placed a small kiss on his lips to shut him up. "Aiden, can we just make out for a while. We can tackle the heavy stuff after a glass of wine and a mug of blood." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Only if I get to start taking your clothes off." She bite her lip. "Hmm, let me think about it…" With a smile on her lips she kissed him again and reaching for his belt.

An hour or so later Josh was walking home. Lyarnah spotted him from a far and sped up to meet him. "Hey puppy, what are you doing walking home alone?" She said with a smile, surprising the werewolf for a moment before he recovered. Smiling back at her nervously he replied. "Oh hey La, I-I usually walk home alone, why don't you join me." "Ok I will." She sung, walking next to him, their hands touching. Josh didn't look happy like he usually did, he had a slight sadness to him. This worried Lyarnah so she asked. "So Josh, had a bad day?" He shrugged, faking a small smile before saying. "Kind of, but it's unimportant. What are you doing out here?" "Oh Aiden was upset so Sally and I gave him and Jesebel some space." She said suspiciously. "Why is Aiden upset?" He asked now worried. She intertwined their hands and whispered. "You're cute," Waiting another moment before adding. "Well it was something to do with the past. He'll be fine," She sighed quietly then brightening the mood by saying. "He and Jess just need to get it on." She let go of his hand. He was disappointed but he hid it. "That is true." He said finally replying.

Suddenly Sally popped up in front of them. "You know who else needs to get it on…" Sally said cheekily. "Rack off Sally." Lyarnah replied with a smile. "No, you and Josh are crazy for one another. Please get it on, the sexual tension is killing me." She said sarcastically with a wink. Josh and La exchanged looks for a moment. Then looking back to where Sally had been but she was gone. They had stopped walking now, they looked at each other. Josh was blushing and Lyarnah thought it was adorable. Josh leaned in close, Lyarnah wanted him to kiss her but she wasn't sure if they should. So she walked back until she hit the wall. He was so close now, his heart was beating loud and fast in Lyarnah's ears and she couldn't believe they were this close. She placed a small kiss on his lips, his eyes flinging open when she stopped. He pulled her lips to his, they backed into a nearby alley, banging against the brick walls as they did. Josh reached down to unbutton his pants but Lyarnah stopped him. "J-josh I'm not doing you in an alley." She said hesitantly. "Sorry got a little carried away." He said now embarrassed. She smiled, hiding her lust as best she could. "It's ok Josh, I liked it."

They decided to walk home, Josh's arm rapped around her waist. When they got to the front door Josh went first, Lyarnah followed closely behind. As soon as they walked in the door they found Aiden and Jesebel. Aiden was sitting up, he was topless and he was looking down at Jesebel. Josh was embarrassed and annoyed. "A-aiden, dude we've talked about this, not on the couch." He stammered, Aiden hadn't noticed him until then. He turned to Josh as said hesitantly. "Give us – 2 minutes." Lyarnah left the room. Josh would have but he really wanted them off his couch. Jesebel sat up, holding Aiden's shirt over herself she said to Aiden. "Look at you roommate, he's terrified. Let's go upstairs now." Aiden nodded, picking her up and in a flash they were upstairs. In another flash Aiden was back down stairs, grabbing the remaining clothing. "Sorry Josh." He said when he realised that Josh was scowling at him. "Ahh." Josh paused, he was more happy for Aiden then mad at him. "Just get back up there with your girl." Aiden smiled before dashing back upstairs.

A/N: Ok, lame ending but I wanted to post this, it's been way to long.

Thanks to (in no particular order) slipxxknot, BloodMoonWanes, Raine44354, howlingybrid, Vanirgii, Evenlight, Tani Cullen, Druid Archer, Raven Samatha Byron, SoLongNotGoodnight, iloverandyortonwwefan23, LucianLycanNightShade, Psycho17,(if I missed you, I'm very sorry) for subing and favouriting my story. Special thanks to Lyarnah and SilentHowler for reviewing. I'd really love your opinions on this chapter :) PLEASE REVIEW. If you review then I will update more often.

Anyway, how that you enjoyed this chapter, more stories coming soon (I promise) – JJ

(I also have to add, that if you're a supernatural fan then read and review my friends KATTERINAA's first fanfic – The Pawn Taylor Winchester. If you're a fan of supernatural is worth the read – .net/s/7794030/1/ )


End file.
